Halo 3
Halo 3 is a First Person Shooter video game, based on the science fiction events and settings in the Halo Universe. It was developed by Bungie Studios and published by Microsoft. Halo 3 was released on September 25th, 2007 exclusively for the Xbox 360. Halo 3, is the sequel and concluding part to Halo 2 which fully wraps up the current story arc that the previous two games told. It involves SPARTAN John-117 returning to Earth in order to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating The Ark which would result in the extermination of all sentient life in the galaxy. Shortly into the game he also has to contend with the arrival of the Flood on Earth, as well as retrieve Cortana from the clutches of the dreaded Gravemind. Even though the game does not progress directly on from the end of Halo 2's cliff-hanger, Halo: Uprising, a mini comic book series released by Marvel, filled in the missing segments between Halo 2 and Halo 3 on Earth. Halo 3 was released on the long-awaited September 25th in North America and Australia, the 26th in Europe, and the 27th in Japan. It has been rated M'' for Mature (blood, gore, violence, and mild language) by the ESRB, but only ''M 17+ Recommended for 17 years or older, not restricted-(this is only a rating for parental guidance) by the OFLC, but in many stores, like GameStop, ID was required because anyone under the age of seventeen is unable to buy a copy of Halo 3. Europe's PEGI rating system gave the game a 16+ rating, which serves as a guideline rather than as a rule. However the UK Release is rated 15 by the BBFC which means it is slightly easier to get a hold of. Exactly like its prequels, Halo 3 was a prosperous, record-breaking game. Accompanied by its record-breaking 1.7 million pre-orders in the U.S., few expected it not to break records. 24 hours after release, Halo 3 had generated a record-breaking $170M in the U.S., which later was beaten by Grand Theft Auto IV's worldwide $310M. Microsoft never released 24-hour sales number, but it is estimated to have sold in the region of 2.4 - 2.5 million copies within 24 hours of availability in the U.S., with that number increasing to 3.3 million units 12 days after release. As of November 17, 2008 Halo 3 had reportedly sold 8.8 million copies worldwide. VGChartz News Controls Due to differences between the Xbox original and the 360 controller, and the addition of the new "equipment", the controls of Halo have been changed; players may need to adjust to the change, but it will be very easy to become flexible with the controls. Below is a list of the default controls, and the corresponding buttons. There are also other sets of controls that can be used by players. Bumper Buttons: * Right bumper: Click-Reload, Hold-Pick up weapon, exchange equipment, get in/out of vehicle, activate. Also used to open doors in the Campaign Mode and multiplayer. * Left bumper: tap-switch grenades, reload (if dual-wielding) Hold-dual wield (when available). Triggers: * Right trigger: Fire weapon. * Left trigger: Throw grenade, fire weapon (if dual wielding), speed up (only in Forge as the Monitor, or in Theater) Thumbsticks: * Left thumbstick: Move (Forward, Back, Strafe Left, Strafe Right). ** Left thumbstick (click): Crouch. * Right thumbstick: Look/Aim (Up, Down, Left, Right). ** Right thumbstick (click): Activate, deactivate scope/zoom, returning to FPS mode in Theater mode. D-pad: * D-pad: Scroll through menu, up-team talk channel (Multiplayer), up-toggle Editor/Player mode (Forge), up-toggle flashlight (Campaign). A/B/X/Y Buttons: * A button: Jump/Select/Brake * B button: Melee/Back, detach mounted turret. * X button: Deploy/Activate equipment. * Y button: Switch weapons/ Friends Menu controls: *In the menus you can use the D-pad or left-stick to scroll through them. *You can use the left or right-trigger to jump to the top or bottom of the menus. Misc: * Hold Right Bumper/Left Bumper/Click-in Left Analog Stick/A/Down on D-Pad for 3 seconds: Lowers weapon. (Otherwise known as Cease Fire)Cease Fire Position. * Hold Right Bumper/Left Bumper/Click-in Left Analog Stick/A/Up on D-Pad for 3 seconds: Makes current camera angle/position coordinates visible. Sensitivity-The controller sensitivity ranges from one to ten. One being slow, five being normal, and ten being fast. With the assortment of different styles, which sometimes require a lapse of concentration to press the needed button, many layouts have returned, such as the Southpaw, Legacy and Legacy Southpaw layouts. There are also new layouts such as, Default, Boxer, Green Thumb, Bumper Jumper, and Walkie Talkie. Campaign Campaign consists of 10 levels, of which 9 are playable, tells the story of Halo 3. #Arrival - "Brace for impact." (Cutscene, non-playable) #Sierra 117 - "Rise up. Start the fight." #Crow's Nest - "Clear the base, whatever it takes." #Tsavo Highway - "Mount up. Get to Voi." #The Storm - "Reclaim the city. Make a hole." #Floodgate - "Stop the infestation. Find Cortana." #The Ark - "Search the waste for the Cartographer." #The Covenant - "Breach the barrier. Stop Truth." #Cortana - "Cleanse High Charity. Save Cortana." #Halo - "Light the ring. Destroy the Flood." Plot and the Arbiter in an African jungle in the level Sierra 117.]] The storyline begins several days after the events of the Halo 2 era. John-117 - the Master Chief, after hitching a ride on Truth's Dreadnought, enters Earth's atmosphere and crash lands in an east African jungle. Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, the Arbiter, and a handful of Marines retrieve him, but was presumed dead until the Master Chief said "Yeah, you're not.". After the short cut scene, the Master Chief sees one of his old enemies, The Arbiter, and runs towards him, pistol in hand, but Johnson holds the Chief back, explaining to him that the Arbiter is their ally in the war now, as they share a common enemy Brutes/Flood. The group then makes their way through the jungle toward a designated extraction point. Covenant forces are sighted in the area and Johnson makes a strategical decision to split the group up to reduce their chances of getting spotted. Master Chief and the Arbiter continue on their way to the extraction zone with second squad, fighting off numerous Covenant troops in the process, but upon reaching the extraction zone, Avery Johnson's Pelican group consisting of two Pelicans, are ambushed and shot down by two Banshees. Johnson and his men are then captured and taken prisoner by a number of Brutes led by a Gravity Hammer wielding Chieftain. The Master Chief, Arbiter, and company fight their way through hordes of enemies and eventually rescue them, after which a Pelican arrives and picks them up. Underground Facility "Crow's Nest"]] The Pelican brings them to Crow's Nest, an underground 21st century facility, believed to be an old NATO base, used as a local base of operations by the UNSC. Here, Commander Miranda Keyes and Lord Hood plan a last-ditch effort to stop the Covenant from activating a Forerunner artifact uncovered outside the ruins of the city of New Mombasa, which is assumed to be The Ark - from where Truth is able to activate all the Halo rings in the galaxy. Their plan is to have the Master Chief with a small group of marines to punch a hole in Truth's anti air defense, so that Lord Hood can initiate a low level strike on the artifact. Their planning is quickly interrupted when power is cut and the Prophet of Truth broadcasts an announcement to all surviving human forces that their doom is inevitable. Soon after that, the Covenant discover the facility and mount a heavy assault. After a brief struggle, the outpost is lost, due to an explosion of a bomb the Chief activated to clear all remaining Covenant forces still inside the base. Master Chief soon receives orders from Commander Keyes to clear a way into the African City of Voi, Kenya via the Tsavo Highway, and destroy all Covenant anti-air defenses so that Lord Hood can lead the last of Earth's frigates against Truth and the artifact. Using the opening caused by the ground attack, Hood mounts an all out attack on Truth, but the Prophet activates the artifact and creates an enormous slipspace portal, into which all the Covenant ships retreat. At the same time, a Covenant cruiser controlled by the Flood, a parasitic species, had broken through the Elite's Quarantine of High Charity and arrived suddenly via slipspace and crashes into Voi, and the parasite quickly spreads throughout the entire city. As the Human forces attempt to fight the infestation, many are infected by the Flood. Soon after the struggle begins Covenant Separatists, a Faction which broke off from the entire Covenant during Halo 2/ Halo 3 (somewhere right after Halo 2 era), lead by Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, arrives at Earth and assists the struggle against the infestation, dropping off Orbital Insertion Pods containing allied Elite warriors via the Carrier Shadow of Intent and a few other Separatist cruisers. The Elites inform Commander Keyes that a UNSC construct is aboard the crashed Flood ship, and identify it as Cortana. The Master Chief, Arbiter and the Elites fight off many Flood forms and retrieve Cortana from the Flood ship, losing a few comrades in the making. 343 Guilty Spark (the Elites refer to him as the Oracle) arrives by a Separatist Phantom, and insists that he take Cortana somewhere where he can make repairs, claiming that now his Installation has been destroyed he now must follow his second function of helping the Reclaimers, so decides to help the Master Chief destroy the Flood. Once the Arbiter and the Chief are evacuated, the Elites glass the entire infected half of Africa to prevent the Flood from spreading, which amplifies the hard feelings between Lord Hood and Rtas 'Vadum, Shipmaster of Shadow of Intent, and Fleet Master of the current Covenant Separatist force. 343 Guilty Spark manages to make efficient repairs to Cortana, but the Master Chief realizes it isn't her, but only a recorded message from her. The message states that the Gravemind is coming to Earth on the former Covenant city, High Charity, and that the portal that Truth retreated into is unknown to the Gravemind, and on the other side is a solution to the Flood infestation, without having to fire the rings. Lord Hood questions Cortana's plan, saying it could be a Flood trap, but the Master Chief firmly tells Hood that he completely trusts her. Once the Elites and Commander Keyes decide to follow Truth, the remaining Elite and UNSC ships leave Earth via the activated slipspace portal. Lord Hood stays on Earth to fight the remaining infected with some UNSC marines and the rest of the UNSC Army. On the other side of the portal, they find themselves near an immense artificial structure, which is soon revealed to be the real Ark. Arriving at the Ark, they engage a Covenant fleet three times their size, with Rtas 'Vadum stating "Then it is an even fight". After landing on the structure, Guilty Spark helps lead Master Chief and the UNSC armored force to the Cartographer, or map room of the Ark. After fighting their way in, Chief and the Arbiter find out that the Ark is in fact positioned at the edge of the Milky Way, just beyond the Halo rings' effective firing range. Soon Spark, understanding a Cartographer, explains that the UNSC and the Separatists must deactivate three shield generators, which are inside three separate towers, to access the Control Room of the Ark, where Truth is currently located and plans to activate the rings from. Upon arrival at the three generators, the Master Chief takes an ODST squad to the first tower, while the Arbiter takes his Elites to the second, and Sergeant Johnson takes another squad to the third. While Master Chief and the Arbiter succeed in deactivating the first and second towers, Johnson radios Keyes, telling her that the enemy forces are too heavy and he must retreat. Miranda Keyes then orders the Arbiter and Master Chief to go and assist him. On arrival to the third tower, Johnson and his men are nowhere to be seen. Master Chief, Arbiter, and the Elites kill the Loyalist force defending the tower and deactivate it. However, just after the final shield barrier protecting the Control Room deactivates, the Flood-infested High Charity arrives via slip-space and crashes onto the Ark, releasing Flood Dispersal Pods as it falls. Spark insists that he must assess the damage that High Charity did to the Ark, so the Arbiter and Elites leave the UNSC to protect Spark from being captured by the Flood. The Chief leads the remaining UNSC and surviving Elite force via vehicles in an attack on the Citadel containing the Control Room, which is defended by numerous Covenant armor forces. After all the forces are defeated, 343 Guilty Spark and the Arbiter return, but then the Arbiter and the Master Chief enter the citadel alone to avoid more casualties. Once inside, they see that Truth has captured Johnson, knowing that only humans can activate Forerunner Installations, but are too far away to save him. Just as Truth is about to force Johnson to activate the rings, Keyes commandeers a Pelican and crashes it in the Control Room, keeping the Brutes at bay with a Shotgun while tending to Johnson. Knowing she can't kill all of the Brutes, she realizes she must kill Johnson and herself to stop the rings from being activated. She is about to shoot Johnson before Truth grabs a Spiker and fires seven shots at her spine with it, killing her. Truth then pushes Johnson's hand down on the Ark's terminal, activating all of the Halos in the galaxy. Then Master Chief and Arbiter take an elevator up to the Control Room, despite knowing it is too late. As they reach the top, two Flood Tank Forms confront them, but say that the only way to stop the Halos is by joining forces. With the Flood's help, the Master Chief and Arbiter kill all the Covenant forces defending Truth. Upon arrival to the Ark's terminal, they find Johnson mourning over Keyes' dead body, and Truth partially infected. The Arbiter, after a short confrontation with Truth over the truth of the Halos, executes Truth with his Energy Sword, while the Master Chief deactivates all the Halos, and Johnson is seen walking towards the Pelican with the body of Keyes. After the rings are stopped, however, the Gravemind betrays them. Johnson attempts to escape with the Pelican of Commander Keyes, and he escapes, but the Gravemind prevents the Arbiter and Chief from escaping with him. Johnson radios Chief, telling him to find another way out, so he and the Arbiter shoot their way back to the entrance elevator, but it is deactivated. Behind the elevator is a hole, leading to a lower level of the citadel. Cortana briefly shows herself to the Chief, and leads him to a control panel which reveals her plan - The Ark releases a 'replacement' Halo in the event of one being destroyed. The Chief decides he's going to light the single replacement ring in order to destroy the Flood for good. However, Guilty Spark tells them it will take quite some time to fabricate an Index needed to fire the Halo, but Master Chief remembers that Cortana still has the Index that she acquired on Installation 04. He infiltrates the crashed High Charity, which is completely overrun by Flood. Cortana becomes rampant before the Chief can reach her, but she is able to contain the functional part of herself in a stasis-field, where she waits. Master Chief breaks the stasis-field and retrieves a perfectly functioning Cortana. She tells him to overload High Charity's engines in order to destroy the Gravemind. The Arbiter arrives via a Banshee and helps the Chief fight the Flood. They find a Pelican, which had presumably crashed when the Flood used In Amber Clad to infect High Charity during the Halo 2 era. Damaged but still flyable, the Master Chief uploads Cortana into the Pelican and both him and the Arbiter flee High Charity before it explodes. Cortana makes contact with Johnson, who safely made it back the Shadow of Intent along with the other human and Elite survivors. He tells her that he will land the frigate Forward Unto Dawn near Halo's Control Room, and will be ready to pick them up and head back to Earth after they activate the Installation. When they arrive on the newly built Halo, they quickly discover that Gravemind is attempting to reconstruct itself on the new ring. The Chief, Arbiter, and Johnson quickly make their way to the Control Room, where they attempt to fire the Halo. However, Guilty Spark realizes that this will destroy his new ring because it is not fully ready yet, as well as the Ark. Guilty Spark becomes rampant, and fires his defensive laser at Johnson as he tries to activate the ring. Guilty Spark soon turns on the Master Chief and locks the Arbiter out of the room. leaving the Spartan to destroy Spark himself. Johnson is critically wounded. He tells the Chief to send him out "with a bang" and dies. Cortana activates Halo, and Chief takes Johnson's Warthog with the Arbiter and race towards the Frigate. With no time to reach the cockpit, the Master Chief uploads Cortana into the frigate to start taking off before the Arbiter is able to take the controls. The front half of the Dawn, containing the Arbiter, makes it through the portal. However, as Halo shakes itself to pieces during it's firing sequence and damages the Ark, the portal deactivates before the other half of the Dawn containing Chief and Cortana made it through. Back on Earth, Lord Hood holds a memorial service in honor for those who died in the Human-Covenant War, with the Arbiter and many Marines in attendance. With Truth dead, the Covenant destroyed, and the Flood wiped out, the long and devastating war is finally over. Though he says he can never forgive the Arbiter for what the Covenant did the to human race, Lord Hood sincerely thanks him for standing by the Master Chief until the end. Everyone thinks the Chief is dead. After the service, Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, tells the Arbiter that he wants to make sure the Elite homeworld is safe. The Arbiter tells him that with the eradication of the Covenant, they have made it so. He tells the piloting Elites to take them home. Just after this you see the camera zoom in to the memorial where the number 117 is scratched onto the front. Then credits roll. After the credits, it is revealed that the Master Chief and Cortana are still alive on-board the rear section of the Dawn, which had apparently torn off before going through the portal; the pair are drifting through space. Cortana tells the Chief she will drop a distress beacon, but that it could be years before they are found. The Chief floats to a cryotube, and as he is climbing in Cortana comments "I'll miss you." He replies "Wake me, when you need me." If the last level is completed on Legendary difficulty, the section of Forward Unto Dawn that Cortana and the Chief are aboard is seen drifting towards an unknown Forerunner planet. Characters , or Brute, Captain.]] Major Characters UNSC * Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 * AI Construct Cortana * Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson * Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes * Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood Covenant Separatists *The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum Covenant Loyalists *High Prophet of Truth *Brute Flood *Gravemind Forerunner *343 Guilty Spark Minor Characters UNSC *First Lieutenant "Hocus" *Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker Covenant Separatists *SpecOps Minor N'tho 'Sraom *SpecOps Minor Usze 'Taham Unnamed Minor Characters Sentient UNSC *UNSC Marine Infantryman **UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) **UNSC Marine Dropship Pilots *Office of Naval Intelligence Personnel *Voi Factory Workers Covenant Separatists *Sangheili (Elites) Covenant Loyalists *San 'Shyuum (Prophets) *Jiralhanae (Brutes) *Mgalekgolo (Hunters) *Unggoy (Grunts) *Kig-yar (Jackals) *Yanme'e (Drones) Flood *Standard Forms **Infection Forms **Combat Forms **Carrier Forms *Pure Forms **Tank Forms **Stalker Forms **Ranged Forms Forerunner *Sentinels *Constructors *Monitors Features Weapons These are the weapons in the game: Covenant Standard *Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle *Type-26 Anti-Personal Stationary Gun *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System *Type-51 Carbine *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon Jiralhanae *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenade *Type-25 Carbine *Type-25 Grenade Launcher *Type-52 Pistol Forerunner *Sentinel Beam United Nations Space Command Standard would make its return in Halo 3.]] *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun *M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M90 Close Assault Weapon System *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle Support Weapons *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *LAU-65D/SGM-151 *M7057/Defoliant Projector Equipment *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Trip Mine *Portable Grav Lift *Radar Jammer *Flare *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Invincibility - Campaign only *Automated Turret - Campaign only *Cloaking - Campaign only *Active Camouflage - Multiplayer only *Overshield - Multiplayer only *Custom Power Up - Multiplayer only Vehicles Covenant Battle Group.]] .]] over the Ark]] Standard *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft (Banshee) *Type-32 Rapid Reconassance/Assault Vehicle (Ghost) *Type-25 Wraith (Wraith) *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery (Anti Air Wraith - Usable via glitch) Jiralhanae (Brute) *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Brute Chopper) *Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle (Brute Prowler) Non-Usable *Assault Carrier *CCS-class Battlecruiser *Forerunner Dreadnought *Seraph Fighter-Interceptor *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Scarab) *Type-52 Troop Carrier (Phantom) UNSC *Behemoth-class Troop Transport (Elephant) *AV-14 Hornet (Hornet) *M12 Warthog LRV (Chaingun Warthog) *M12G1 Warthog LAAV (Gauss Warthog) *M274 Mongoose ULATV (Mongoose) *M808B Scorpion MBT (Scorpion) *M831 Troop Transport (Troop Transport Warthog, only available in Campaign, or through a glitch on The Pit) Non-usable * * (FFG-201) * (FFG-307) *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship *Albatross Heavy Dropship *C709 Longsword Fighter-Interceptor Halo 3 Multiplayer Maps Standard Maps On release, Halo 3 was shipped out with 11 multiplayer maps that could be played over Xbox Live. Halo 3 has the smallest number of multiplayer maps released on launch, as Halo: Combat Evolved had 13, and Halo 2 had 12. To combat this lack of maps, many players customized the maps using the new feature, Forge. *Construct *Epitaph/Epilogue *Guardian *High Ground *Isolation *Last Resort *Narrows *Sandtrap/Sand Tarp *Snowbound/Boundless *The Pit/Pit Stop *Valhalla Heroic Map Pack The Heroic Map Pack is downloadable through Xbox Live Marketplace. Previously needing to be bought for 800 points, it is now free. The maps included in this Map Pack are: *Foundry *Rat's Nest *Standoff Legendary Map Pack The Legendary Map Pack is downloadable through Xbox Live Marketplace for 800 Microsoft Points. Microsoft dropped the price on July 7, Bungie Day to 600 Microsoft Points, but discontinued the previously included Bungie Pro bonus. The maps included in this Map Pack are: *Avalanche *Blackout *Ghost Town Cold Storage This map is downloadable through Xbox Live Marketplace for free and is the seventh downloadable map for Halo 3. It released on 07/07/08, Bungie Day, as a free gift to the entire Halo 3 community around the world . Mythic Map Pack These new maps have been mentioned or announced by Bungie, all with varying degrees of information. The following maps below have been confirmed by Bungie to be together in the Mythic Map pack. It was confirmed by Bungie that Assembly, Sandbox and Orbital are going to be shipped with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars. They will be added to the Xbox Live Marketplace shortly after. As to the other three Mythic Maps, they will be included in the shipping of Halo 3: ODST. *Assembly *Orbital *Sandbox *Citadel *Heretic *Longshore Appearance Service Tags The Service Tag is how you and your team can be identified quickly on the battlefield, instead of the long names and complex number combinations which are not suitable for battle situations that require quick tactical orders or communication. The service Tag is comprised of a letter followed by two numbers. A few examples of Service Tags are K90, C27 , A12 and D21 When certain specific Service Tag coding is entered for example I17 (117) an error message will appear stating "This Service Tag is currently in use by the UNSC" and to choose another. Another error message will happen when "N64" and "P52" (Nintendo 64 and Playstation 2) are entered but this is due to trademark infringement of the companies, and as a result the service tag will not be allowed. Similar error messages are shown if you put in "A55", "N00", "P00", "F00", "J00" and "T17" as they are offensive references. According to Bungie, as of March 14th the most used Service Tags by players of Halo 3 are, in descending order, O07, M16, I69, P26, S80, H20, I87, and D13. The chances of two people having the same service tag on Xbox Live is 2574 to 1. Armor Permutations There are two player models which you can choose from, the standard Spartan model or an Elite model. Each model has several armor permutations which can be combined. All Armor permutations do not have any effects on gameplay. Spartan *MJOLNIR Mark VI armor - The Standard Spartan armor. *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [C variant]] - The Close Quarters Battle (CQB) armor. *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [V variant]] - The Extra Vehicular Activity (EVA) armor. *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [EOD variant]] - The Explosive Ordinance Disposal (EOD) armor. *[VI(A) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor|MJOLNIR Mark VI [A variant]] - The Rogue helmet. *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [S variant]] - The Scout armor. *[VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant|MJOLNIR Mark VI [R variant]] - The Recon armor. *MJOLNIR Mark V armor - The Halo: Combat Evolved helmet. *[V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor|MJOLNIR Mark V [m variant]] - The Security helmet and shoulders. *ODST armor - The Orbital Drop Shock Trooper helmet. *HAYABUSA armor - The rival to the MJOLNIR program armor. *Katana - HAYABUSA body armor with a katana on the back. *Bungie Armor - Makes the players helmet appear to be on fire. According to Bungie on March 14th 2008, Weekly Update; *'Most Popular Spartan Helmets are:' Mark VI, Rogue, Hayabusa, CQB and ODST.' *'Most Popular Spartan Chestpieces are:' CQB, Hayabusa, Mark VI, EVA, EOD.' Elite *Elite Combat Armor - The standard Elite armor. *Elite Assault Armor - The type of armor worn by Elites of the Special Operations rank. *Elite Flight Armor - The type of armor worn by Elites of the Ranger rank. *Elite Commando Armor - The Commando Elite armor. *Elite Ascetic Armor - The Ascetics Elite armor. The armor of the arbiter is only wearable in the two or four player campaign mode. Emblems An Emblem is a highly customizable image that appears on the right arm of a Spartan and the back an Elite. There are thousands of possibilities for your emblem! Emblems also show your teammates what Spartan you are. This was made by the ONI Research Center of the Spartan Program and has no use at all since the Spartans can check each other through Service Tags, so Emblems are just an addition. According to Bungie on March 14th 2008, Weekly Update; *'Most Popular Emblems:' Phoenix, Jolly Roger, Valkyrie, Crossed Sword and Champion Colors There are 10 base and primary colors, each with three shades of one another that are used to customize your multi player color and emblem. On the armor detail color, there is a small painted VI (most noticeable on Mark VI shoulder), and there is a stripe on the Spartans' leg. *''Steel, '''Silver', and White *''Red, '''Mauve', and Salmon *''Orange, '''Coral', and Peach *''Gold, '''Yellow', and Pale *''Sage, '''Green', and Olive *''Teal, '''Aqua', and Cyan *''Blue, '''Cobalt', and Sapphire *''Violet, '''Orchid', and Lavender *''Crimson, '''Rubine', and Pink *''Brown, '''Tan', and Khaki *'Black' can still be used but, only in Forge or Custom games types, as a forced player color under general settings. According to Bungie on the March 14th 2008, Weekly Update; *'Most Popular Primary Colors:' Steel, White, Blue, Green and Sage *'Least Popular Primary Colors:' Lavender, Pale, Salmon, Peach and Mauve Matchmaking Matchmaking is where people can play with and against each other through a specially designed search system and multiple playlists. In Matchmaking EXP and Skill can be earned to raise ranks. You have a highest skill which cannot be taken away, but your current skill level can decrease if you play poorly in that variant. Playlists Playlists are lists of different game variations from free-for-all to team games. They are split into Ranked, Social, Hardcore, Community, DLC, Tournaments and Double EXP Weekends. The Community Playlist returned on July 7, 2008 with the release of the free map Cold Storage. Ranked The Ranked playlists are the more serious playlists. Skill can be raised and EXP can be gained. *Lone Wolves - Various gametypes free for all up to eight players. *Team Slayer - Slayer based gametypes with two teams of three to four players. *Team Objective - Objective based gametypes with two teams of three to four players. *Team Doubles - Slayer based gametypes with two teams of two players. *Squad Battle - Various gametypes with two team of six designed to fill some of the void left by excising Ranked Big Team Battle from the Halo 3 Playlists. Social The Social playlists are the more relaxed playlists. EXP can be gained and guests are allowed. *Rumble Pit - Various gametypes free for all up to six players. *Big Team Battle - Various gametypes with two teams of five to eight players. This playlist has been expired. *Social Slayer - Slayer based gametypes with two teams of five players. *Social Skirmish - Objective based gametypes with two teams of four to five players. *Multi-Team Various gametypes with four teams of two players. (This includes the "Rocket Race" gametype since the original playlist has as of September 2008, retired.) Hardcore The Hardcore playlists are the more realistic and competitive playlists. Skill can be raised and EXP can be gained. *Head to Head - Slayer, Oddball and King of the Hill gametypes free for all up to two players. This playlist has been retired. *MLG - Various MLG gametypes on MLG map variants with two teams of three to four players. The MLG map variants were updated to v5 in the June 2008 playlist update. *Team SWAT - Ranked teams of 3/4 players playlist where players have to kill others with headshots (or enough body shots). *Team Snipers - Ranked 4v4 playlist. Sniper Rifle spawns (no secondary weapons unless the game is shotty snipers) on maps forged with Beam Rifles. DLC The DLC playlists are focused on maps from all downloadable map packs. EXP can be gained and guests are permitted. *DLC FFA - Various gametypes exclusively on DLC maps with free for all up to eight players. *DLC Big Team - Various gametypes primarily (but not exclusively) on DLC maps with two teams of eight. Tournaments The Tournaments are temporary playlists involving prizes. Skill can be raised and EXP can be gained. *Living Dead - Infection up to thirteen players. *Valentines Day - Various gametypes with two teams of two. Community This playlist made a comeback as of July 7, 2008; with the free release of the map Cold Storage, but was taken off by July 11. EXP can be gained and guests are allowed. *Icy Treats - Various gametypes of free for all on the newly released map Cold Storage. Double EXP Weekend The Double EXP Weekend variants are temporary playlists involving new gametypes. The double amount of EXP can be gained and guests are allowed. *Grifball - Neutral Assault on a Foundry map variant with two teams of three to four players. *Living Dead - Infection up to thirteen players. *Legendary Brawl - Various gametypes on Standard, Heroic and Legendary maps free for up to twelve players. *Cinco De Mayo - Various gametypes with random weapons on Standard, Heroic and Legendary Maps. *Team Snipers - Sniper based Team Slayer on Standard, Heroic and Legendary maps. *Rockets - Rocket based gametypes free for up to eight players. *3 Ball - Oddball with 3 Oddballs and four teams of three players. *Team Melee - A variety of gametypes featuring Melee weapons Gravity Hammer and/or the Energy Sword. *Rocket Race - A VIP variant in which a team of 2 players must reach certain objective before the opposing team does, While riding in a mongoose and scoping out the others using Rocket Launchers. Veto The Veto system is new for the Halo franchise. Vetoing a map and game type is a very useful thing these days. In a game, after the map and game type loads for each player, a 10 second countdown starts. If the majority of players in the match decide to veto, by pressing the (X) button, before the countdown ends, a different map and gametype from the playlist will be selected to be played on. (Note that not all playlists have the veto option). For Example: If there are a total of eight people in the game (classic four versus four), and five or more people veto, the map and game type will change. If only four or less players veto, however the map and gametype will remain and be played on. If a map and gametype is vetoed, the option to veto will be lost during the next countdown. Sometimes you will see the map and gametype change, but you still get the veto option. This is just because the host's connection cannot support the map, or if anyone in the party cannot play the map. When this happens, you still have the right to veto the next map and game type. However, you cannot veto on a few gametypes, such as Grifball. Note: On certain gametypes, like Team SWAT, the gametype will be rarely changed from the only three types, but from no lack of maps, the map will almost certainly change. Ranks The ranking system is based on real military ranks. To progress in Rank, players must earn the required amount of EXP. For Officer ranks, players must also reach a certain skill level in a ranked playlist. If a player earns a certain amount of experience, but does not reach the required skill level to reach the next officer rank, they will instead be promoted to a higher grade of their current rank (For example, A Major who earns 200 EXP but does not have a skill level of 35 will be promoted to Major, Grade 2 upon earning 300 EXP). Each Officer rank has a "final" grade which is represented by a unique name instead of a number. Gunnery Sergeant also has this feature. Many players judge others that have the grade 4 rank or "gold bars" as a sign of lack in skill, though not necessarily always true. Halo 3 uses the Trueskill system created by Microsoft to determine skill level in ranked playlists. Enlisted Ratings *Recruit *Apprentice (grades 1 and 2) *Private (grades 1 and 2) *Corporal (grades 1 and 2) *Sergeant (grades 1, 2, and 3) *Gunnery Sergeant (grades 1, 2, 3, and Master Gunnery Sergeant) Officer Ratings *Lieutenant (grades 1, 2, 3, and First Lieutenant) *Captain (grades 1, 2, 3, and Staff Captain) *Major (grades 1, 2, 3, and Field Major) *Commander (grades 1, 2, 3, and Strike Commander) *Colonel (grades 1, 2, 3, and Force Colonel) *Brigadier (grades 1, 2, 3, and Brigadier General) *General (grades 1, 2, 3, and Five Star General) Custom Games In the Custom Games Lobby you can choose the gametypes and maps you have made and want to play with your friends, these include Custom Game types and Map Variants. These games don't give you exp but they are still fun to play around with friends. Standard Game Types *Slayer - Kill your enemies. Kill your friends' enemies. Kill your friends. *Oddball - Hold the skull to earn points. It's like Hamlet, with guns. *King of the Hill - Control the hill to earn points. Earn points to win. It's good to be king. *Capture the Flag - Invade your opponent's stronghold, seize their flag, and return it to your base to score. *Assault - Carry your bomb to the enemy base, plant it, and defend it until it detonates. *Territories - Defend your territory and control the land. Teams earn points for territories they control. *Juggernaut - If you meet the Juggernaut, kill the Juggernaut. *Infection - The timeless struggle of human versus zombie. If you die by a zombie's hand, you join their ranks. *VIP - One player on each team is Very Important. Take down the enemy's VIP for points, but take care of your own. Custom Game types In Halo 3, there are a number of options that can be changed. Press X in the lobby to change the default options, when changing press X again to save as custom game type. Options that can be changed: *Damage resistance *Shield multiplier *Shield recharge rate *Immune to headshots *Grenade counts (Grenade Regeneration, on or off) *Infinite ammo *Weapon pickup (Enabled, Disabled) *Player speed **(25%, 50%, 75%, 90%, 100%, 110%, 125%, 150%, 200%, 300%) *Player gravity **(50%, 75%, 100%, 200%) *Vehicle use (Full Use, Passenger only, None) *Motion tracker (off, friendlies only, normal, enhanced) **Range (10m, 25m, 75m, 100m, 150m) *Indestructible vehicles (On, off) *Player forced Colors (Like Black or Zombie) **Meaning all players in game will be forced to the color of your choice. *Over shields and active camouflage can be given to a certain team/player or everyone on spawn or re-spawn. Forge Forge is an "object editor" that can be used to edit multiplayer maps. It does not allow as much freedom to edit/make maps as a pc map editor, such as the Halo: Custom Edition and Halo 2 Vista editing kits. You can, however, edit objects, spawn points, weapons, teleporters and properties of objects on the map, etc. And, when playing a map on forge, players may take control as a monitor (very similar to 343 Guilty Spark) and will obtain the ability to spawn weapons, vehicles and objects in-game, as well as move/adjust them too. You can also get more forging items if you get any of the new map packs from Bungie. Map Variants To save a Map Variant while playing forge, press Start and select save changes to overwrite the previous Map Variant or select Save As and give it a name. If it doesn't say save changes simply save it as a new variant (naming it differently than your original) and delete your original when you return to the lobby. Theater The Theater mode allows players to save films from the Campaign, Multiplayer, and Forge, and also get film clips and screen shots. This feature of Halo 3 has been exploited for making Machinima videos and Montages. Films Saved Films allow a player to view any game, campaign or multiplayer, from any angle. It uses game data to re-create the games, which makes file sizes very small (5 MB for a 15 minute multiplayer match). In the film, you can either watch your own player play through the entire mission or you can use a different way: bird's eye view. You can go anywhere you want, but they will limit your movement so that you cannot fly as high as possible or go very far from your character. You can also fast forward or rewind the film so that you can relive the parts you missed. On Campaign you can't rewind the film. Only your previous 25 games will be saved under the recent films category on your console. Older films will be deleted. (Note: If you haven't received the February Auto-Update, after your first 25 film slots are filled, about 1 out of the 3-5 films in future will only be saved due to a glitch. The AU fixes this glitch, but not entirely however, as all games played on Local area Network on the 360 still mostly have this problem.) Clips When playing a film you record a particular part of the film from any angle you want. Doing this allows you to look back at your greatest moments without having to watch the entire film, however, sometimes the HUD will not show up in a first person view, or the time bar showing the elapsed time appears, which is normally a problem because it normally can't be removed or the HUD can't be brought up for the start of the clip. If you would like to make a clip in FPS mode, but you accidentally get out of it, or switch to another player, you can just click on the right thumbstick to return to FPS mode. You cannot record clips of campaign films, but you can take screenshots. If you are in a party viewing a film, you will not be able to record clips, nor take screenshots. Screenshots Screenshots can be taken in any sort of film; all screenshots taken by Xbox Live players are sent to Bungie.net via the Internet. You must be in single-player theater or film to take a screenshot. If your screenshot is favored by many and also Bungie employees they may put it on Bungie Favorites. Soundtrack The Halo 3: Original Soundtrack was composed by Martin O'Donnell with the help of Michael Salvatori and was released on November 20, 2007. It is a two-disc set featuring all the music heard in-game, in order of appearance. As the Halo: Original Soundtrack, the music is in more of a medley format. However, similar to the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack Volume 2, tracks are divided into 'suites' corresponding to each level in the game. A number of bonus tracks and a third-party song will be contained on the second disc of the album: 'LvUrFR3NZ' by Princeton. Previews of the Halo 3: Original Soundtrack can be heard on the official site http://www.halo3ost.com/. People have said that they hear messages when they play some songs backwards. On YouTube, people have proved these messages Marketing Promotions and Release Viral Marketing On June 11th, 2007, at 10:26AM PDT, a viral marketing campaign for Halo 3 started, called "Iris". Trailers Announcement Trailer At E3 2006, Bungie released their announcement trailer. It required long hours and hard work from many, many Bungie staffers, and utilizes real-game assets, fiction and locations from parts of the "real" game. It shows John-117 walking through some wreckage of the New Mombasa space elevator with Cortana appearing at several intervals to give her lines. He then stops at the edge of a cliff where the Covenant forces are hovering over a Forerunner structure (believed to be the Ark). The trailer ends with the Forerunner structure opening and firing a beam of light. The Trailer fueled speculation about what was going to happen in the game, particularly Cortana's last line in the trailer: "This is the way the world ends,"Please have Cortana's lines pronounced so that I don't see 36 threads about it. :"I have defied gods and demons." :"I am your shield, I am your Sword." :"I know you, your past, your future." :"This is the way the world ends." Frankie --Weekly Update May 12, 2006 which references the first of the Cortana Letters. The line itself refers to T. S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, which ends: :This is the way the world ends :Not with a bang but a whimper. Cortana's emphasis on "this" implies she is rejecting the poem, and that the world will end with a bang - likely referring to the Halo installations being activated. Starry Night Trailer Starry Night Trailer was released on December 4, 2006 with its format designed for TV Ads. It shows two children staring at the stars talking about whether there are aliens before switching to a dazed Master Chief recovering from some form of blast. Once he gets back on his feet, he picks up his helmet and then he uses a Bubble Shield to defend himself from an incoming Wraith's plasma mortar and then charges forward, eventually jumping over a cliff into a swarm of Covenant Loyalists. It has been rumored that the two kids are John and Kelly when they where young. E3 2007 Trailer The final trailer for Halo 3 was released during E3 2007. Unlike the others, this trailer focused on showing various gameplay and movie clips. While the trailer did little to further knowledge about the Halo 3, it confirmed many speculations about the game, the least of which was that the Arbiter and the Master Chief will fight alongside one another in the game at some point. Believe Believe is a Microsoft marketing campaign for Halo 3. It features the word "Believe" as a tag line, and appears to be honoring the legacy of SPARTAN-117, citing him as a hero of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force whose brave actions inspired other servicemen during the Human-Covenant War. It has also been cited that it has been linked to the popular message board Neogaf. Landfall Halo: Landfall is a trilogy of short films designed to promote Halo 3 as well as test the potential for a live-action Halo Movie. Versions Halo 3 was released in three separate versions. The Standard Edition contains the game disc, manual, and a small poster with the game's control-map and artwork. The Limited Edition, contained in a metal case, contains the game disc, manual, poster, interactive Xbox 360 bonus disc with several featurettes, and a hard cover bound "Bestiarum", which is a collection of information and art covering the species, cultures, and civilizations of Halo 3. The final version was marketed as the "Legendary Edition", which contains the game disc, manual, poster, interactive bonus disc, Bestiarum (on one of the DVD discs), Legendary DVD containing special content exclusive to the Legendary Edition, and a scale replica of the Master Chief's helmet as a case for the three discs. The slip-cover packaging unfolds into a large heavy-stock poster of Master Chief.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12531 Gamestation stores in the UK also offered a limited edition Master Chief figurine only available to the first 1000 pre-orders.McFarlane Toys Figurines Products and Collectibles with SPARTAN orange and dark green hardware.]] *Halo 3 Spartan Edition Controller *Halo 3 Covenant Edition Controller. *Mountain Dew Game Fuel is a new version of Mountain Dew soda which was released on August 13th, 2007 and was available for 12 weeks. *Bungie has worked with Jasman Toys and they will be showcasing the new Halo Laser Tag Replica Guns. *Todd McFarlane's line of Halo 3 Action Figures. *There is a Halo 3 edition of the Xbox 360. It was released on September 16th, and has other items in the box like a wired Halo 3 headset. But it only has 20 gigabytes. *The Halo 3 Zune is a Zune in a Halo Trilogy-theme. It features Halo content in many media formats. Included in the Zune, are trailers, music, and artwork, from the critically acclaimed Halo series and a special Red vs Blue episode. *Halo 3 scale replica weapons. These are just ornaments and are not toys. *Burger King announced a Halo 3 Promotion from a Microsoft press release on August 9th, 2007 including limited edition FRYPODS and 42 oz drink cups. *Halo ActionClix including special figures like Jump Pack Brutes, Master Chief with dual Spikers, Brute Stalkers, and a few others. Halo 3: ODST ODST is a campaign extension for Halo 3. The trailer opens up on a security camera in New Mombassa. It shows several scenes of destruction before turning upward and showing several HEV Pods fall towards the city. It first appeared on Bungie.net. It now has circulated through YouTube and other video hosting websites. You take control of an ODST soldier, and survive through the Covenant-controlled New Mombassa. Campaign will be similar to normal Halo games, but since you are no longer a Spartan nor Elite, you will have to choose your battles carefully. Bungie recently stated that the expansion is set to be released in the Fall of 2009. Reviews and Reaction Halo 3 has received mainly positive reviews from both the online gaming sites and country specific magazines. Each review has praised it, stating "the winning formula is still apparent" with "multiplayer constantly surprising and engaging", while new features of Forge and Saved Films were singled out as particularly interesting new features. Halo 3 has won a number of awards from its first release date: *''Spike TV Awards: Best Multiplayer Game, Most Addictive Video Game Fueled by Dew, Game Of The Year 2007 *TIME: Game of the Year. http://www.time.com/time/specials/2007/top10/article/0,30583,1686204_1686305_1692236,00.html *Geezer Gamers: Geezer Game of the Year, Multiplayer Game of the Year. *Gametrailers: 2007's Best Xbox 360 Game of the Year. *X-Play Presents "G-Phoria": Game of the Year. Trivia *For Christmas 2006, Microsoft and Bungie gave the U.S. soldiers in Iraq a chance to play the ''Halo 3 multi-player public pre-alpha. http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/12501/US-Soldiers-Get-to-Play-Halo-3-Beta-Footage-Leaked/ *On the Cops & Robbers commercial for the 360 at the Xbox Live Marketplace, one of the license plates says HA LO307, or Halo 3 07. *The game has 39,377 lines of dialogue, most of them randomly triggered during game play. Halo Dialogue Statistics, from the source - HBO, November 12, 2007 *The original Halo 3 (before the Auto-Update 2 patch) contains 49 Achievements, which is a seven reference 7x7=49, and these together are worth 1000 Gamerscore points. *To date, the Campaign kill count online has surpassed the current Human population on Earth. On Bungie.net, players tried to reach 7 billion campaign kills before Bungie day (7/7) in reference and homage to the iconic number 7. They succeeded in reaching the kill count only a few days after the deadline. *Argos, a UK retail store, started accidentally selling copies of the game one week prior to the actual release date. All Halo 3 products were removed from shelves when the store realized its mistake. However, a number of copies still made it into the hands of the public and a video showcasing the ending made it onto YouTube. *''Halo 3'' multi-player was shown at the Penny Arcade Expo as the final round of the Omegathon and showed the level Guardian before its release date. *''Halo 3'' game play footage can be seen in an episode of The Sarah Connor Chronicles as well as in the feature film Jumper, although in Jumper an original X-Box controller is used for the movie. Also, Halo 3 game play is featured in the music video for the song Beggin' by Madcon. In addition, in the new movie Eagle Eye, the two main characters venture into a Circuit City, where they receive shocking news. In the background before they enter a room, you can see a Halo 3 promotional poster behind them. *''Halo 3'' was released on the 25th of September, this is most likely a seven reference (2+5=7). *Forge is one of the new features not seen in previous games. Along with Theater mode, these two allow things not available in other games. Forge is accurately described as a object editor, allowing the player to customize many aspects of the game from scenery to weapons. Glitches and Easter Eggs are commonly found using Forge. *The release date of Halo 3 is most likely a seven reference. September is the ninth month of the year. 25+9=34. 3+4=7. *So far, Bungie has released all Halo 3 material, DLC, and other content on Tuesdays. This includes Halo 3's launch, Title Update 1, the Heroic Map Pack, the Legendary Map Pack, and Title Update 2. *In the major motion picture The Day the Earth Stood Still, in the scene when the young boy is playing WoW, a poster of Master Chief is visible on the wall. *With the added Achievments, that makes a total of 79. Most likely another seven reference (7+9=16... 1+6=7 *Its possible that Halo 3 will come to Windows 7, because Halo CE came for XP and Halo 2 came for Vista. And it would be another seven reference (7=7) Related Articles Articles *Halo 3 Announcement Trailer *Halo 3 Credits *60sec ESPN Commercial Starry Night *ViDoc: Et Tu Brute - a 7 min documentary about the Brutes ViDoc: Et Tu Brute *ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno *ViDoc: Cinema Paradiso *Halo 3 Beta *Mountain Dew Game Fuel - Halo 3 themed Mountain Dew *Halo 3 Zune - A limited edition Microsoft Zune. *Halo 3 Achievements *Halo 3: The Cradle of Life *Halo 3 Official Strategy Guide *Halo 3: Original Soundtrack *Burger King External Links *Halo 3 Website - The Official Halo 3 Website *Halo 3 Trail Commercial *halowiki.net - Halo 3 Multiplayer Strategy References Category:Halo 3 Category:The Real World fr:Halo de 3